Un regalo de Navidad
by SonyBlaze
Summary: Amu tiene que pasar la Navidad sola... Hasta que cierto gato le dá un regalo que la sorprenderá. Mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad  :3


Sony: Helloooo! Cómo andan? Bien? Mal? Nooooo amiguitos no se depriman! Aca les traigo mi primer fic! Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras dormia :3

Blaze: 1: Yanki de mierda volvé a tu pais( frase utilizada por mi querida amiga Rina-chan). 2: Es un one-shot AMUTO señores y señoras. A si que aquel que le guste el Tadamu se puede ir bien a la %&/(%(".

Sony: Noo Blazecito, no hay que insultar a los pobres fans de Tadamu! Es un pais libre! :D

Blaze: Blah blah Sony, es lo único que escucho salir de tu boca ¬_¬

Sony: Y yo que pensaba que me querías T_T.

Blaze: Bueno, es obvio que ni Shugo Chara ni Ikuto, Amu y los demas personajes no nos pertenecen. Si fuera asi Tadase no seguiría en una pieza =). El flashback va con _bastardilla._

Sony: Disfruten la lectura! :D

* * *

Un regalo de Navidad

Era víspera de Navidad. Mis padres habían salido a pasar las vacaciones con mis abuelos. Pero yo decidí quedarme y pasar la Navidad con mis amigos. Pero Tadase tenía planes con su familia, los padres de Rima había sufrido un accidente y Nagi se fue con ella para consolarla. Yaya tenía que cuidar a su hermanito y Kukai estaba en una cita con Utau. Asique me quedé sola… podría haber llamado a Ikuto, pero después de aquella vez ya no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara.

_El profesor nos había pedido escribir un poema a aquella persona que nos era especial. Y, como una tonta, elegí a Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Había puesto todos mis sentimientos en aquel papel, cómo me sentía confundida con respecto a él y como lo apreciaba. Todo marchaba bien, solo el profesor lo leyó –y me puso un 10 por ser tan abierta- y los demás pensaban que escribí sobre mi papá o mi mamá. _

_Hasta que él llego._

_Todo pasó tan rápido que no pude verlo. Él sostenía el poema en sus manos y lo leía con sorpresa. Se quedó atónito. Me miró fijamente y yo no puede emitir palabra alguna. Cuando quise explicarle, ya se había ido… _

Me metí a bañar. Las cálidas gotas de agua rozaban contra mi piel. Si había algo que me tranquilizara, era una ducha. Sentía como todas mis preocupaciones se iban junto al agua que se escapaba de mis manos. Los Guardianes, el Embrión, Tadase… e Ikuto. Desde aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en él. Su varonil aroma, su suave pelo. Sus cálidos labios y las miles de emociones que me hacía sentir su presencia.

Cerré el grifo con tristeza. Me tape con una toalla y salí hacia mi pieza. La casa estaba solitaria y silenciosa por la ausencia de mi familia. Caminé por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha. Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con una sorpresa inesperada.

-¡¿Ikuto?- grité confundida, mientras me tapaba el cuerpo. Él estaba acostado en mi cama, leyendo un manga que tenía tirado por ahí.

-Amu…-pronunció mi nombre con su sexy voz masculina. Estaba levemente sorprendido por mi vestimenta, aunque no se comparaba con mi sonrojo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué hacés en mi cama?

No respondió. Se levantó con la gracia de un gato y se acercó a mí con pasos calculados, tal como cazador y su presa. Me acorraló contra la pared y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Acercó su cabeza a mi oído, y me susurró en él.

-Vine a darte mi regalo de Navidad– podía sentir su aliento chocando contra mi cuello. Sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y mi rostro se volvió rojo de un segundo a otro.

¿Re-regalo?- pregunté con voz inaudible. Su cuerpo rozando el mío no me permitía pensar adecuadamente. Estaba tan cerca…

-Un… beso- susurró sobre mis labios.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos. Un beso cálido y tierno. Pero cuando quise responder él no estaba. La habitación se hallaba vacía y la ventana, abierta dejando entrar la fresca brisa nocturna. Abatida, me acosté en mi cama replanteándome si había pasado de verdad.

-Ikuto…- susurré al aire mientras tocaba suavemente mis labios y respiraba el aroma del joven que me hacia enloquecer.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de él…

_Feliz Navidad mi gatita._

_Te ama, Ikuto_

* * *

Sony: Kyaaa! Mi primer fic x3 No puedo creer que lo hice! :D

Blaze: Pff... ni que fuera tan bueno ¬_¬

Sony: Siempre tenés que arruinar mi autoestima? T.T *se va corriendo a llorar a un rincón*

Blaze: Bueno, como la autora es una llorona, voy a despedirme yo. Dejen muchos Riviews (aceptamos hasta tomatazos) y hagan que por favor deje de llorar ¬_¬U

Besos y cuidense!

AMUTO 4EVER/POR 100PRE


End file.
